


Stargazers

by MattDoesFanfic



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Don't @ Me, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Venom Likes Space, look stargazing is the most romantic shit to me okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDoesFanfic/pseuds/MattDoesFanfic
Summary: The Venom Symbiote wants to go look at the sky for some fucking reason. Eddie has no idea why.





	Stargazers

It was late when Venom perched their shared body on the domed roof of Eddie’s apartment building. Eddie still felt nervous about doing this sort of thing but he’d learned to trust Venom’s ability to move his body and keep them both from plummeting from stupidly tall places. And Venom had been so adamant about getting up here tonight. From the moment the sun had gone down, they’d pestered Eddie non stop about going up to the roof tonight. They’re urgency had unnerved Eddie so much that he gave in and let Venom guide their shared body up to the roof when it was dark enough.

Venom bubbled and squirmed as they retracted most of their body, leaving Eddie to hold onto the roof. Venom slithered over his torso before deciding to coagulate around his throat. They stretched a long, black tendril out from the side of Eddie’s neck. They writhed in mid air for a moment as they formed a humanoid face, completed with the large whited out eyes and pearly white teeth that Eddie had come to associate with the symbiote. Venom finally settled down and contented themselves with staring up at the night sky. For once, they were quiet and for once Eddie wasn’t grateful for it. They’d been so insistent about getting up here tonight and now they seemed so… vacant.

**“Something troubles you.”** Venom’s voice reverberated in Eddie’s mind.

“You’re quiet.” Eddie said flatly.

This time Venom spoke with their physical mouth. “I thought you liked it when I was quiet.”

“I do!” Eddie replied, a little too quickly. “But this is different.”

Venom turned themselves to face Eddie. “How do you mean?”

“I mean like, normally yeah I would prefer you to shut up but not when you’re acting so…” Eddie snapped his fingers, desperately wracking his brain to find the right words to describe how his  kind-of-sort-of-roommate was acting.

Again Venom spoke in Eddie’s mind.  **“I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘sentimental’.”**

“Yeah that’s it!” Eddie exclaimed.

Venom twisted their tenticaline body in way that Eddie could only interpret as a shrug before returning their attention to the night sky.

The two of them stayed like that for some time. Eddie couldn’t help but marvel at the strangeness of this normally chatty alien suddenly wanting to stare up at the sky in silence. It  wasn’t unpleasant necessarily. It was just fucking weird! Eddie stood there for a solid ten minutes, pondering what exactly would cause this little alien bastard to suddenly become sentimental about the night sky when it occurred to him.

“Do- do you miss your home?” Eddie tried to phrase it as delicately as he con because he genuinely doesn’t want to hurt Venom. 

“No.”

_ “Well never fucking mind then.”  _ Eddie thinks irritably.

Venom slowly turned themselves to look at Eddie.  **“Would you like me to be homesick?”**

“NO!” Eddie shouts, throwing up both his hands on instinct and were it not for Venom’s tendrils quickly lashing their body to the building, the two of them would have most certainly fallen to their deaths.

“Then what the fuck is your issue?” Venom hisses out through their many sharp teeth.

“I just… I don’t know?! You’ve never acted like this before. You sure you’ve never missed your home?” Eddie runs his fingers through his hair anxiously.

“Yes.”

“Not once?” Eddie asks.

“Never.” Venom’s voice is flat with irritation.

There’s a beat of silence before Eddie finally asks, “Why?”

“Because Eddie,” Venom angles their head down. They sound almost resigned. “Where I’m from, I’m not worth much to anybody. But here, well I’m worth something to somebody at the very least.”

“That’s true.” Eddie says fondly. “But if you’re not homesick, then why did you want to come up here so bad?”

Venom angled their head up to face the sky again and now there was a definite note of longing in their voice. “You don’t find the night sky beautiful?”

“No not really.”

“You have absolutely no taste.” Humor colored Venom’s voice and Eddie felt a surge of warmth flood through his chest at the sound of it.

“You haven’t even seen the real sky.”

Venom’s head whipped back down to stare at Eddie. Despite the inherent blankness of their white eyes and overly wide mouth; Venom’s face was remarkably good at conveying utter confusion. “What the fuck are you trying to say?”

“Oh nothing,” Eddie’s face broadened. “Just that you haven’t seen the real night sky.”

“What do you mean?! We’ve been out here for twenty minutes!” 

_ “Oh you are so easy to fuck with.”  _ Eddie thought wickedly.

**“ANSWER ME MEAT SACK!”** Venom’s voice is loud in his mind.

Eddie laughed. “You can’t see the stars out here. There’s too much light pollution. We’d have to go somewhere where there aren’t any people if you really wanna see the night sky.”

“Can we?” Venom moved his head closer to Eddie’s face.

“Can we what?” Eddie asked innocently.

“Can we go somewhere where we can see the stars?” Venom’s voice is alive with irritated excitement.

Eddie reaches up and rubs the back of Venom’s tendril head. “Sure buddy, someday soon I’ll take us out somewhere where we can see them. Now get us down from here. You’re starving us both the longer we stay up here.”

With a contented growl, Venom retracted their tentil head and engulfed Eddie in the mask. Together the two of them descended back down the side of Eddie’s apartment building.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone take google docs away from me before I write the inevitable "Venom and Eddie Drive out to the middle of Fucking Nowhere to star gaze" fic that we all know is coming.


End file.
